Mummy, Daddy, Forgive Me
by NalaH
Summary: Le premier regard échangé, sans doute le dernier. Deux personnes que les dieux avaient depuis longtemps séparés, oubliés, se retrouvaient à présent réunis grâce à un simple regard.... Sang de bourbe contre Serpentard. LilySeverus
1. He and She

**Mummy, Daddy, Forgive me **

* * *

****

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, il appartient à la WB ainsi qu'à Rowling. Les personnages de Lily Evans et Severus Rogue ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout ce qui n'apparaît pas à la base dans les livres, ce que je fais de la relation Lily/Severus, ainsi que le texte en lui même est par contre bel et bien à moi et je défends quiconque de plagier! ;).

Rating : M. Seront inclues dans cette fiction des scènes sexuelles moyennement explicites (ce n'est pas un lemon non plus), une certaine violence verbale et morale, peut-être physique, je ne fixe pas d'âge limite, tant que vous vous sentez assez solide moralement aucun problème! Surtout, si vous avez un problème ou quelque chose qui vous cho

que dans la fiction arrêtez tout de suite pour votre propre bien!

Résumé : C'était la première fois que leurs regards se croisaient réellement. Peut-être la dernière. Deux personnes que les dieuxavaient depuis longtemps séparés, oubliés, se retrouvaient à présent réunis grâce à un simple regard... Sang-de-bourbe contre Serpentard.LE/SR

Note de l'auteur à lire si possible avant l'histoire: _Hello tout le monde! Alors qu'Ambre Noire touche à sa fin, une idée qui me trottait singulièrement dans la tête sans que je parvienne à l'en déloger commence, doucement mais sûrement, à se réaliser._

_Je n'attends pas un succès similaire à celui que j'ai eu avec Ambre Noire. A cause du pairing principalement. Ceci est un Lily/Severus... Je sais que c'est un couple assez rare qui n'est pas du tout populaire, mais moi, il me plait, alors je me jette à l'eau. J'aime trop ce couple, ce qu'il représente, pour le renier parce que la popularité revient aux HP/DM °brandit la banderole anti-HPDM, pas taper!°. Cette histoire retrace la vie de Lily Evans ainsi que Severus Rogue par petites séquences, plus particulièrement leur dernière année. Je vais essayer de garder un minimum le caractère des personnages! Espérons que ça ne sera pas un flop de ce côté, lol. Prenez note que c'est la première fiction et probablement la dernière que j'écris au temps des maraudeurs!_

_L'intrigue se présentera sous forme de bulles (oui, je n'ai aucune honte, je copite Habby lol mais les miennes seront plus longues quand même) c'est à dire de très petits chapitres, sauf que grâce à ça, j'aurais la possibilité d'updater tous les jours. En gros, les updates ont lieu tous les jours ou tous les deux jours! En plus c'est moins soulant à écrire! Une pierre deux coups, quoi! Il devrait y avoir environ trente bulles._

_Le titre vient d'une chanson de TATU, qui s'intitule Show me love. Aucun rapport me direz-vous... Et bien, à la fin de la chanson, il y a une phrase magnifique (c'est mon avis): Mama, Papa, Forgive me. Refait à la sauce English, ça nous donne Mummy, Daddy, Forgive me (pour les non-anglophones : Maman, Papa, Pardonnez-moi). Ce qui, entre-nous, convient parfaitement à l'histoire (mais vous comprendrez mieux en détail pourquoi ;)._

**Je dédie cette fanfiction à: **Nawal.E.L., dont l'amitié que nous partageons ensemble ressemble cruellement à cette histoire, Mme Foxonet qui s'en va l'an prochain, à Habby même si actuellement je lui fais la gueule (tu avais promis de m'envoyer un mail, je l'attends toujours), ainsi qu'à toutes les personnes qui ont un jour aimé quelqu'un sans que ce soit réciproque.

Place à l'histoire!

**Mummy, Daddy, Forgive me **

SsSsS

_Bulle 1 - He and She_

Il ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué, parmi la foule des Gryffondor. N'était-elle pas banale? Cela faisait un an qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, ils étaient en deuxième année, à présent. Elle avait toujours été là, dans l'ombre, sans apparaître à ses yeux.

Comme une fleur fragile se tapissant dans les ténèbres pour éclore ensuite, plus belle que jamais.

Car elle était belle. D'immenses yeux trop en amandes d'un vert émeraude, et de trop longs cheveux auburn foncé, paraissant soyeux. Sa peau était blanche, trop blanche, renforçant encore plus l'impression qu'elle ne sortait jamais à la lumière trop longtemps. Trop blanche, comme de la craie, certains trouvaient cela joli, d'autres affreux. Aucune tache de rousseur ni quoi que ce soit ne venait perturber ce teint marmoréen, parfait. Trop parfait.

C'était justement cela, le problème, avec elle. Tout était toujours trop. Il ne l'aimait pas, cette Lily Evans. Il avait passé un an en sa compagnie, sans la remarquer, et en une seconde, ils paraissaient soudainement intimes. En un regard innocent, elle venait de pénétrer trop brutalement sur son territoire, l'offensant sans le vouloir de sa candeur encore enfantine. Trop enfantine.

Non, il n'aimait pas cette Lily Evans. Ses cheveux avaient la couleur du sang, ses yeux celle des serpents, sa peau celle universelle de la paix. Si colorée, et lui, si fade.

La couleur du sang...

Une sang de bourbe.

SsSsS

Elle l'avait tout de suite vu, parmi tous ces élèves. Il était tellement différent. C'était idiot, n'est-ce pas? Voilà deux ans qu'elle le regardait en douce sans qu'il lui accorde le moindre coup d'oeil. Et c'était seulement maintenant qu'il la remarquait, enfin.

Il l'avait toujours intrigué.

Elle ne ressentait pas d'attirance envers lui, mais pas de dégoût comme les autres élèves -Potter et sa bande de débiles, par exemple. Il l'intriguait, tout simplement. C'était différent, avec lui. Ses yeux noirs comme le néant où il semblait toujours être plongé fixaient ceux qui osaient l'agacer d'un air glacial. Ses cheveux de même teinte faisaient comme un rideau d'ombre devant son visage cireux, ce qui lui valait souvent les moqueries des autres. Mais il semblait tellement peu s'en soucier! Elle l'avait admiré dans un sens, pour cela. De son côté, même si on lui répétait souvent qu'elle était belle, les remarques fusaient souvent, et cela lui donnait la plupart du temps envie de pleurer.

C'était justement cela, le problème, avec lui. Il était toujours trop impassible. Trop refermé, trop... _seul_. Il ne paraissait parfois même pas humain, tellement il restait froid et silencieux dans toutes les situations. Et en une seconde, tout ce qui murait autour de lui s'écroulait en un regard. En un regard, elle avait franchi cette limite derrière laquelle elle se tenait pour l'observer au loin. Elle l'avait franchi, après un an d'attente, mais brusquement.

Oui, il l'avait toujours intrigué. Tellement sombre et dans sa solitude... Tellement froid et intouchable... Elle l'enviait et le détestait pour ces raisons. Tout paraissait noir chez lui: ses cheveux, ses yeux, et même son âme, parfois. Il semblait si pur et parfait dans cette couleur, alors qu'elle était d'un multicolore tellement lassant!

Le noir de ses yeux, d'une parfaite pureté...

Un sang tout aussi pur. Méprisant.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est pas du grand art mais j'en suis très, très contente ! Au cas où : cette bulle se déroule pendant la seconde année de nos deux persos, et dans la prochaine bulle intitulée « _For the first time_ », on aura un peu plus d'action et de dialogues et vous comprendrez mieux ce qu'il se passe avec ce fameux « regard » pour une première fois échangé.

Je me suis un peu inspirée pour ce début de la fiction Fatalité de Blood-Countess, un autre Lily/Severus, un pur chef-d'œuvre à voir d'urgence (quel dommage qu'elle soit inachevée !).

Que vous ayez trouvé ça nullissime, nul, barbant, moyen, pas mal, bon, très bon, excellent, géniallissime (comment ça je rêve un peu trop ?)... une petite review ? °puppy eyes°

Bizous et à demain probablement pour la suite,

NalaH

(j'ai décidé de faire tous les titres en anglais, de un parce que j'aime l'anglais, de deux parce que les persos sont de cette nationalité et l'histoire s'y déroule alors tant qu'à faire...)


	2. For the first time

**Mummy, Daddy, Forgive me **

SsSsS

_Bulle 2 - For the first time_

Qui aurait cru qu'une telle chose pouvait arriver en se rendant à un endroit aussi anodin que sa propre salle commune? Certainement pas Severus Rogue, en tout cas.

Les cours venaient de se finir quand tous les élèves s'étaient précipités vers la sortie comme si leur vie en dépendait. Severus quitta lui aussi la salle de Métamorphoses, mais avec une certaine raideur, préférant ne pas s'attarder dans cet endroit fréquenté par des sang de bourbes trop longtemps.

Il s'était machinalement dirigé vers la salle commune des Serpentard, perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne pensait pas assister au banquet de ce soir, n'ayant pas vraiment faim. Il ne voulait pas non plus supporter les pitreries de Potter, Lupin, ou Black, plus connus sous le prétentieux surnom _Maraudeurs_.

C'était avec ces intentions qu'il allait dans le château, situation on ne peut plus normale, quand il aperçu Lily Evans. Il ne put retenir rictus... Sang de bourbe et fière de l'être. Gryffondor. Camarade des fameux maraudeurs. Il n'y avait personne au monde qu'il semblait autant prédestiné à détester. Pourtant, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué... oui, elle était là, et alors?

Qu'est-ce que cela changeait, au juste?

Elle passait dans ce couloir, la tête baissée, ses trop longs cheveux foncés cachant discrètement son visage, un livre serré contre sa poitrine. Il lui accorda à peine un coup d'oeil, comme à son habitude.

Il passait juste à côté d'elle quand elle osa commettre l'impensable.

Elle leva doucement la tête, la penchant légèrement sur le côté, puis planta son regard trop vert dans le sien.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et si rapidement qu'il n'avait pas pu l'éviter. Et d'une telle manière! Dans son mouvement, ses cheveux s'étaient balancés vers l'arrière, offrant à la vue de tous son cou au pli blanc et parfait. Et elle osait le défier du regard... c'était la première fois qu'ils se regardaient d'une manière si intense, qu'ils se voyaient tout court d'ailleurs, et Severus se sentit intérieurement plus gêné qu'il aurait dû l'être.

Sa beauté semblait à présent incontestable... mais cette lueur Gryffondor qui étincelait au fond de ses iris d'émeraude lui paraissait détestable.

Et quels yeux. Il eut l'impression de s'y brûler, comme si tous ses tourments s'y trouvaient. Même si leur couleur était définitivement spéciale, ce n'était pas à cause de cela, c'était plutôt la faute de cet air qu'elle avait, innocent et léger malgré la nature de l'acte qu'elle venait de commettre.

Elle rougit soudainement, légèrement, puis se mordit la lèvre la seconde d'après. Elle avait osé franchir les barrières qu'il avait mis tant d'années à construire autour de lui... avec une telle désinvolture, une telle facilité!

S'en rendait-elle seulement compte, cette petite garce, objet de la convoitise de Potter, Gryffondor de deuxième année, et sang de bourbe?

Sans un mot, sans même ralentir leur marche, ils passèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et le lien fut rompu aussi brusquement qu'il s'était crée.

C'était la première fois que leurs regards se croisaient réellement.

Sans aucun doute la dernière.

* * *

Déjà, merci pour toutes vos reviews! Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas, quatorze review pour un premier chapitre qui précisons le, fait à peine une page, je trouve ça géantissime, alors MERCI! Ca m'a fait super plaisir d'avoir autant de commentaires positifs et ça m'a vraiment donné envie de continuer, quand j'ai ouvert ma boite mal j'ai fait un cri qui ressemblait à : "hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii". Vous imaginez la touche, mdr!

Donc, voici en temps et en heure (jamais j'aurai publié un chap de ma carrière en un temps aussi recordissime, xD) la deuxième bubulle, j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que la première et j'avoue avoir eu pas mal peur de vous décevoir avec celle-ci! Elle est donc du point de vue à Rogue, comme vous pouvez le constater. Dans la troisième bubulle intitulée "They hurt me too", on fait une graaaaaande élipse dans le temps et on se retrouve au début de la septième année.

Pour répondre à la fameuse question: cette fiction ne sera pas un UA, ni quoi que ce soit, malgré que je l'écris au feeling je sais que la fin de l'histoire correspondra exactement à ce qu'on sait de tout ça dans les tomes de Rowling. C'est à dire que Lily va finir mariée à James et va effectivement avoir Harry pour fils! Quant à savoir si c'est un Happy-end ou pas, je trouve que ça n'en est pas vraiment un, mais je me base sur les livres et vu que la fin de l'histoire de Lily et ce qui arrive à Rogue dans le tome six n'est pas particulièrement joyeux, je vois mal comment je pourrais finir sur un "ils vécurent heureux et s'aimèrent à jamais", xD.

Anyway, merci encore et à demain pour la bubulle 3!


	3. They hurt me too

**Mummy, Daddy, Forgive me **

SsSsS

_Bulle 3 - They hurt me too_

Lily Evans, avec son calme habituel, était assise à la table des Gryffondor, et prenait son petit déjeuner. La salle était encore on ne peut plus vide. Elle avait toujours été une élève modèle, alors, cela paraissait normal pour tout le monde que Miss Evans se lève si tôt. Bien sûr, la première raison pour laquelle elle sortait du lit aux aurores était qu'elle ne voulait pas être en retard, mais la deuxième... c'était qu'elle savait que Severus Rogue ne tarderait pas à venir lui aussi, puis à s'attabler du côté des Serpentard.

Ils étaient tous maintenant en septième année, mais Lily avait l'impression qu'il ne s'était écoulé que trois jours depuis ce jour où elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux. Bien entendu, cela ne s'était plus jamais produit, pour des raisons on ne peut plus évidentes. Toutefois, elle continuait, comme auparavant, à l'épier discrètement. Cela devenait presque son passe-temps favori. "Regarder Severus Rogue sans trop se faire remarquer" était tellement difficile qu'elle se dit en un demi-sourire que ce sport devrait être aux jeux olympiques.

Elle commença à s'inquiéter ce matin-ci, car Rogue ne venait toujours pas. Normalement, elle s'installait, et deux minutes plus tard, il pénétrait à son tour deux minutes plus tard dans la grande salle. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle était désespérément seule. Comble de l'ironie, les Maraudeurs apparurent soudainement en éclatant de rire et s'installèrent -à sa plus grande horreur- à côté de leur rouquine nationale. Enfer et damnation. Ils la saluèrent, elle fit semblant de les ignorer. Potter se passa une main dans ses cheveux en faisant exprès de se mettre à côté d'elle. Y avait-il quelqu'un au monde qu'elle détestait plus que lui ? Superbe. Elle était seule, au milieu de quatre imbéciles riant à gorge déployée, essayant pitoyablement de faire la conversation. Mais où était Rogue?

A peine eut-elle cette pensée qu'il apparut aux portes, puis comme d'habitude, se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard. Toutefois, Lily vu ce qui avait changé. Avant d'y aller, il avait lancé un regard noir de haine envers la table des Gryffondor, sur... James. Haine. Bientôt, une foule d'élèves arriva et commença à prendre son petit déjeuner. Lily bouillonnait. Elle allait tuer Potter. Trois... deux... un!

- Bon sang, Potter! cria-t-elle, et heureusement, à cause du monde autour d'eux, les gens ne la remarquèrent pas.

- Oui, Lily-chérie? demanda-t-il en se passant une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux, et en affichant un sourire qu'il croyait séducteur. Besoin de moi?

Elle lui dit qu'elle voulait lui parler, alors elle l'entraîna hors de la pièce, à un endroit où ils ne pouvaient pas être entendus. Potter semblait ravi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Rogue? demanda-t-elle, glaciale, sentant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à l'égorger.

C'était vrai, après tout! S'il avait lancé ce regard haineux vers Potter, il n'y avait pas trente six hypothèses!

- Hein? Servilo? s'étonna-t-il, surpris. Qu'est-ce que... écoute, ma Lily...

- Ne joue pas l'innocent et ARRETE de m'appeler comme ça! Tu l'as encore agressé ce matin, Potter, ne fait pas celui qui ne comprend pas ce que je veux dire, parce que tu vas avoir affaire à moi! Si vous lui faites du mal, vous me faites aussi du mal, car je suis Préfète en chef et c'est mon devoir de protéger tout le monde de vos imbécillités !

- Mais pas du tout! s'exclama-t-il, franchement ébahi. Pour une fois que je ne l'ai pas touché... Je te jure, tu peux demander aux autres ou même à ce rat graisseux que tu sembles avoir pris en affection, je ne lui ai rien fait! Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu t'attaques à moi comme ça?

Il semblait malgré lui un peu jaloux. Et Lily se sentait profondément stupide. Potter ne mentait pas, elle le sentait... AAAAAAAH, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle...

- Je... avoua-t-elle misérablement, se sentant ridicule. Il avait l'air triste et il a regardé dans ta direction avec colère alors j'ai pensé que... enfin...

- Je vois, dit-il avec un air supérieur qui l'exaspéra.

Comme tout fut réglé, et après quelques insultes bien placées "Potter, attention ta tête est tellement grosse qu'elle pourrait faire office de montgolfière" "Ça va, les chevilles? Pas trop gonflées?" "Même le Calamar géant te trouve répugnant!", ils rentrèrent à nouveau dans la grande salle, Lily rouge - de colère et de confusion- et tout le monde ne tarda pas à raccorder les éléments - James et Lily, sortant de la grande salle pour se "parler", et Lily revenant toute rouge, James l'air supérieur... Hm, oui, selon tout le monde, il s'était passé des choses bien peu chastes. L'imagination populaire était décidemment débordante. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, la petite Gryffondor sentit quelque chose la brûler dans son dos, comme une flamme. Intriguée, elle se retourna, prête à incendier le première année qui avait laissé traîner des pétards du docteur Flibuste, mais fut surprise de ne rien trouver. Ce n'était pas un pétard. C'était le regard de Severus Rogue, planté sur elle, la toisant avec plus de mépris que jamais.

Enfin, elle comprit. Le regard haineux de tout à l'heure n'avait pas été destiné à Potter...

Il avait été pour elle. Et cela amena dans son cœur un vague sentiment d'amertume... mais surtout, de tristesse.

* * *

Hello! Si vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai tant de retard, lisez la note à la fin du dernier chapitre d'Ambre Noire... FF n'a pas voulu que j'update, ce con!

Bref, voici la nouvelle bubulle... Merci encore et encore pour vos reviews, toutes mes font très plaisir. Beaucoup croyaient que la grande confrontation Lily/Severus avait lieu ici, mais non... On y est pas encore :P mais ça arrive. Dans le chapitre prochain, qui se nomme Potions (à prononcer comme en anglais :D), il se passe... et ben, vous verrez! J'update demain si le site ne fait pas des siennes!

Bizous bizous

NalaH


	4. Potions

**Mummy, Daddy, Forgive me **

SsSsS

_Bulle 4 - Potions_

Une semaine entière s'était écoulée depuis ce jour. Tout le monde continuait à être persuadé que Lily avait embrassé Potter... ce qui n'était EVIDEMMENT pas le cas. Elle lançait des regards furieux à qui la regardait de trop près, était d'une humeur particulièrement fracassante.

Ce jeudi matin, ce fut encore pire. Potter n'arrêtait pas de faire l'imbécile "Lilyyyyy-Joliiiiiiiiiiiie, sors avec moi!" et elle devait souvent se faire violence pour ne pas lui mettre son poing dans la figure avant qu'il ait le temps de dire Quidditch.

Les Gryffondor avaient un cours commun avec les Serpentard, pour l'heure de Potions, et Black n'avait pas arrêté de se vanter de son plan géniallissime pour ridiculiser la maison des reptiles. Sauf qu'il n'avait rien voulu dévoiler, prétexant que tout raconter réduirait à cinquante pour cent le plaisir. Quel imbécile, ce Black! Et son meilleur ami juste à côté la regardant avec un espoir relevant presque de l'idiotie!

Elle pressa le pas, entra dans les cachots en premier, et posa son sac à sa place habituelle. Au premier rang, mais tout à gauche de la salle.

Etait-il utile de préciser que cette disposition était spécialement étudiée afin de mener une étude en temps réel de son fascinant sujet de prédilection, Severus Rogue? Il se tenait au rang juste derrière, légèrement à droite, ce qui faisait que Lily n'avait qu'à faire semblant de s'étirer ou se retourner légèrement, négligemment, pour avoir une vue parfaite.

Oui, c'est qu'elle pouvait faire preuve d'ingéniosité.

Dès qu'elle le vit arriver accompagné de Black la cousine de Sirius, ainsi que Lestrange, elle prit un air sage. Elle n'aimait pas qu'il la voit quand elle s'énervait -ce qui arrivait souvent, ces temps-ci- pour la simple raison que cela ne faisait qu'accentuer le mépris dans son regard.

Elle se demandait souvent pourquoi elle faisait tout cela. Après tout, elle ne lui devait rien du tout. Ils ne se connaissaient pas plus que ça. De temps en temps, elle le défendait contre les conneries de Potter et Cie, mais c'était tout! Sauf qu'il l'intriguait tellement... A vrai dire, elle n'était même pas sûre de vouloir savoir ce qui se cachait derrière son masque: cela détruirait ce mystère si charmant qui l'entourait!

Si charmant?

_Réveille-toi, Lily, c'est fini l'époque où tu jouais aux Playmobils. Severus Rogue ne t'aime pas, il te déteste, tu n'es qu'une sang de bourbe! _

Une sang de bourbe. C'était tout.

Sa passion s'était brusquement éteinte à ces mots. Elle baissa avec dépit sa tête vers son chaudron en écoutant à moitié ce que disait Slughorn qui avait commencé son cours. Machinalement, comme à chaque heure de potion, elle attacha ses longs cheveux en une queue de cheval pour ne pas qu'ils la dérangent dans ses travaux.

Trois explosions, six éclats de rire, une blague désopilante de Black plus tard contre la maison adverse plus tard, la cloche retentit, et les élèves se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. Bientôt, Lily fut seule dans la salle...

- Oh, oh, oh! Evans, que faites vous encore là?

- Oh, rien, professeur Slughorn. C'est juste que je viens de voir que quelqu'un a oublié son livre. Regardez...

Elle lui montra du doigt un livre abandonné au sol. Le professeur haussa ses sourcils quand la foudre la frappa. Mais oui... Ce livre avait bel et bien l'air d'être celui de...

- Oh, suis-je bête! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il allait le rammasser. C'est le mien! Excusez-moi!

Elle le prit en sortant si brusquement qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de riposter. Enfin dehors, elle l'examina. Oui, ce manuel ressemblait étrangement à celui de Rogue! Elle l'ouvrit légèrement pour en être sûre...

_Ce livre appartient au Prince de Sang Mêlé._

Elle fronça les sourcils. Alors, cela ne pouvait pas être le sien, car il était définitivement un sang pur.. n'est-ce pas? Mais en même temps... Ce livre était trop similaire à celui de Rogue pour que...

Intriguée, elle le remit dans son sac. Quelques pas plus tard, elle remarqua au loin la silhouette du Serpentard. Il semblait chercher quelque chose...

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, et en évitant soigneusement tout mouvement qui pourrait amener leurs yeux à se croiser, elle l'appella.

* * *

Bonjour bijour!

Donc this is the fourth bubulle! J'espère que vous l'avez bien aimé moi j'ai adoré l'écrire! Et donc la confrontation, c'est pour le prochain chapitre! Hihihi j'ai hâte que vous voyez ça!

Au fait, je l'ai pas dit, mais _**SPOILERS HBP!**_

Prochaine bulle: Hate and Fate (Haine et Destin). Pas besoin de vous résumez, vous verrez bien :D.

Merci beaucoup à tous les revieweurs! Et pour la fin, ce n'est pas un UA je repete, mais bien une fic basée complètement canon. ;)

Bizous!

NalaH


	5. Hate and Fate

**Mummy, Daddy, Forgive me **

SsSsS

_Bulle 5 - Hate and Fate_

La journée avait été à des lieues d'être fabuleuse pour Severus Rogue.

Tout avait, bien entendu, empiré au cours de Potions. Black avait probablement pensé que c'était une merveilleuse idée que de mettre de la poudre de Bicorne dans les chaudrons des Serpentard. En effet, cette poudre associée à l'un des ingrédients de la potion du jour avait pour effet de provoquer un explosif puissant. C'était sa blague du jour.

Severus aimait à croire qu'un jour, Black et sa bande de petits cons payeraient pour tout. Mais, pas encore. Un jour, ils en baveraient pour tout ce qu'ils leur avaient fait subir. Par quel moyen, il l'ignorait pour le moment.

Mais plus tard, sa vengeance serait terrible.

Mais plus tard. Pour le moment, il venait de sortir du dit cours de Potions. Il marchait dans les couloirs avec Bellatrix et Rodolphus pour se rendre à la leçon de botanique.

- Sev'? roucoula Bella avec un de ses sourires carnassier. Il y a un truc dont je voudrais te parler. Et non, je te rassure, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi.

- Encore heureux, grogna Rodolphus en levant les yeux au ciel.

- De quoi s'agit-il, dans ce cas?

Elle s'arrêta, mit sa main devant sa bouche avant d'ajouter comme si c'était un secret d'état:

- Tu ne devineras jamais. J'ai fait une découverte très, très, intéressante.

- Des découvertes de ce genre, tu prétends en faire tous les jours, siffla Rogue avec un rictus.

- Tu te marres peut-être, s'énerva-t-elle, furieuse de son insinuation, mais si je te disais ce que j'ai appris, tu stopperais tout de suite ces sarcasmes douteux. Je tiens la clé de notre revanche envers mon abruti de cousin et ses camarades.

- Comme c'est amusant, tu pensais exactement à la même chose que moi. Et tu ne...

Il s'était arrêté soudainement. Bouse. Il était presque sûr d'avoir... Oh, non, pitié qu'il se trompe! Il dit à ses compagnons d'infortune de continuer leur chemin, qu'il les rejoindrait, et ils s'exécutèrent, bien qu'un peu surpris. Il ouvrit son sac pour vérifier... et oui, comme un idiot, il avait oublié son manuel de potions dans la salle. Si Slughorn le trouvait... Ou n'importe qui d'autre... cela risquait de faire des étincelles. Mais bon sang, il n'avait quand même pas pu comettre l'imprudence de...

- Hey! Rogue!

Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite cette voix. Il fallut qu'il lève la tête pour voir l'objet de sa haine personnelle de moment se diriger vers lui d'une démarche hésitante. Elle tripotait sa longue queue de cheval d'un air peu sûr d'elle-même.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, encore, Evans? cracha-t-il presque.

Elle ne parut pas rebutée contre son ton sec. Ses grands yeux sombres s'agrandirent toutefois, presque imperceptiblement. Par Salazar, ce qu'il pouvait détester cette fille. C'en était presque maladif. Il ne pouvait pas la supporter.

Pourtant, il sentait confusément que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec ce qu'il ressentait envers les "Maraudeurs". La haine qu'il avait pour elle était bien plus forte, bien plus profonde. Il détestait le comportement des quatres garçons les plus stupides du siècle. Mais il haissait la personne qui se tenait en face de lui.

C'était des sentiments étranges. Un peu comme de la jalousie, dans un sens. Il l'enviait avec cette perfection qui émanait d'elle, sa beauté,sa bonne humeur, son air Gryffondor toujours collé à elle. Toujours préfète, parfaite, dans toutes les circonstances. C'était cela. Il l'enviait, mais cette envie et ce désir étaient largement dépassés par un véritable mépris. Le mépris. Pour ce qu'elle était. Pour son sang, aussi. Pour tout son être.

- Inutile de s'énerver, s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton enjoué qui résonnait un peu faux. C'est juste que... je croyais que tu cherchais quelque chose... alors, je ne sais pas, je voulais te demander si tu avais perdu un objet ou bien...

- Ferme-là, sang de bourbe. Je me demande bien pourquoi tu sembles autant passionnée par ma vie. Un bon conseil, mêle toi de tes affaires. Retourne à la tour des Gryffondor pour te faire lécher les bottes par Potter, il ne demande que ça. Et reste-y.

Elle paraissait peu choquée par ces propos, plutôt blessée. Il pouvait voir ça très clairement, car à chaque fois qu'une certaine tristesse s'emparait d'elle, ses yeux se baissaient automatiquement vers le sol. Une autre raison pour laquelle il la détestait. Il était tellement aisé de lire en elle...

- Je voulais juste te rendre un service... c'est tout...

- Oui, et bien ne t'avise pas de recommencer, Sang de bourbe. Je n'ai ni besoin de ton aide, ni de celle des autres. Pour ton information, oui, j'ai perdu mon manuel de Potions. Mais comme je doute que tu sois assez perspicace pour l'avoir retrouvé, tu ne m'es vraiment d'aucune utilité.

Il eut un rictus typiquement Severusroguien, puis après un dernier regard glacial, il se retourna et poursuivit sa route.

Laissant ainsi une Lily Evans, sentant le poids du livre du Serpentard contre son dos. Le coeur brisé.

* * *

Hello! J'espère que vous avez bien aimé cette bubulle assez longue d'ailleurs... Perso, à ce jour, c'est ma préférée. J'adooooooore écrire du point de vue de Rogue! C'est passionant! J'adore surtout montrer la différence à propos de ce qu'il pense que Lily est (calme, réfléchie, parfaite, innocente, à fond sur Potter) et ce qu'elle est vraiment (soupe au lait, pétage de cable toutes les deux secondes, incertaine, veut trucider Potter).

Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais les mots "cons" "conneries" "stupide" "idiot" "imbécile" reviennent souvent dans cette fanfic. Perso, ça me fait assez marrer. Le language va être effectivement assez familier vu qu'on est dans le point de vue des persos (deux persos qui détestent les Maraudeurs, de plus, donc pas d'éloges pour eux de ce côté).

Décidemment, cette fic prend un tournant qui me plait énormément. La prochaine bulle " Fire queen" (Reine de feu - oui je sais mes titres sont toujours très recherchés, mdr) est assez spéciale, et on a un peu plus d'intéraction entre untel et bidelchouette... tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'on revient au PoV Lily. Voilà.

Bizous,

NalaH


	6. Fire Queen

**Mummy, Daddy, Forgive me **

SsSsS

_Bulle 6 - Fire Queen_

Il devait être minuit quand Lily Evans descendit à pas de velours l'escalier du dortoir des filles. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il n'y avait rien, rien, rien à faire, le sommeil refusait de venir à elle, traître dans ces moments où elle en avait plus besoin que jamais.

Lassée de se retourner sans cesse dans son lit aux draps froissés, elle descendait à l'instant même dans la salle commune, un livre bien particulier avec elle.

Le livre du "Prince Sang mêlé". Elle s'était dit que le manuel avait du appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre avant, car pour ce qu'elle en savait, Severus Rogue était un sang pur. Elle s'assit mollement dans un des grands canapés pourpres devant le feu de la cheminée presque éteint. Tout le monde était endormi depuis bien longtemps. Elle rajouta du bois pour que les flammes se fassent plus lumineuses, puis ouvrit l'ouvrage avec soin comme si elle tenait entre les mains un trésor.

C'était, évidemment, le même manuel que le sien ainsi que de toute la classe. A quelques détails près. Souvent, très souvent, une écriture petite, penchée, sans fioritures encombrantes venait orner les pages, comme si le propriétaire avait songé que le livre était incomplet. Au début, elle lisait ce qu'il écrivait -et elle ne fut presque pas surprise de voir que Rogue était encore plus doué en potions qu'il ne le laissait paraître-, puis, elle ne faisait que contempler les lettres à l'encre d'un noir pur. Son écriture la fascinait.

Elle baissa la tête en se rappelant leur échange de ce matin. Comme il l'avait rejeté, la traitant de sang de bourbe. Ces injures. Elles lui avaient fait mal, bien plus mal que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Voilà ce qu'elle était. Une sang de bourbe. Juste une pauvre petite Gryffondor fascinée par le dernier type qui pouvait être intéressé par elle.

- Lily? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

- Potter! Quel déplaisir de te voir!

Il s'avança vers elle et elle put enfin le voir en face. Il restait debout, l'air très étrange, comme ne semblant pas croire ce qu'il voyait.

- Tu veux ma photo ou quoi? Tu sais que je devrais t'enlever des points pour me regarder avec cet air débile? Et bien pourquoi tu me fixes, j'ai un -

Il avait avancé un doigt tremblant vers elle. Elle fronça les sourcils, baissa ses yeux, et faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Seigneur. Elle était en chemise de nuit, très, très légère. SEIGNEUR. POTTER l'avait vu en NUISETTE! Son visage se teinta de la même couleur que ses cheveux, et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler. Elle se "protégea" de ses bras et le fusilla du regard tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre ses esprits.

- Ca va, Potter, tu as bien profité du spectacle?

Il se calma et s'assit à côté d'être tandis qu'elle ruminait intérieurement.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas encore couché, Monsieur j'ai la tête comme une Mongolfière?

D'ordinaire, il faisait semblant de ne pas être touché par ses piques mais cette fois-ci, il ne paraissait pas d'humeur à sourire. Au contraire, un air grave se lisait sur chaque partie de son visage. Un air triste.

- Tu sais, Lily, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu me détestais autant, souffla-t-il. J'avoue que je ne te comprends pas. J'en ai marre de faire l'idiot. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, mais ça ne te suffit pas! On dirait que tu prends mes déclarations pour des bonnes blagues!

- C'est quoi, dans ce cas, pour toi, l'amour, Potter? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu me vois, hein? Que je me marre un peu! Tu me trouves bien foutue, c'est ça? l'attaqua-t-elle en étant sûre qu'il ne saurait pas quoi répondre.

Elle regretta très légèrement l'instant d'après d'être aussi agressive. Mais elle n'aimait pas Potter! Elle ne l'aimerait jamais! Elle l'agressait pour son bien, comme ça, peut-être qu'il finirait bien par le comprendre! Et bien, cela ne pourrait pas faire de mal de dégonfler son égo.

- Pas du tout, je ne te trouve pas bien foutue. Enfin, ajouta-t-il devant son regard parsemé d'éclairs, bien sûr je te trouve belle mais ça n'a rien à voir. J'aime la manière dont tes yeux me fusillent malgré tout, j'adore quand tes cheveux ont des reflets légèrement roux à cause des flammes, comme maintenant. On dirait une reine de feu. Mais là aussi, ça n'a rien à voir. Ce que je ressens pour toi, c'est...

Curieusement, Lily se sentait un peu moins agacée. Plutôt triste. Potter avait perdu son air tellement arrogant, remplacé par une douleur visible. Cela lui faisait mal qu'il soit... comme ça à cause d'elle! Parce qu'elle savait qu'à moins de sortir avec lui -ce qui n'arriverait jamais-, cela allait continuer! Il fallait qu'il se trouve une autre fille! Mais pour l'instant...

- Ce que je ressens pour toi, dit-il d'une voix brisée, c'est plus que ça. Cela va au delà du physique. Quand je te vois, j'ai envie de t'approcher, mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. J'ai envie de te parler, d'apprendre à te connaître, qui sait, mais je sais que si je tente quoi que ce soit je ne prendrais que des insultes. J'ai envie de m'asseoir à côté de toi en potions pour ne pas que Servilo et sa bande de cons te fassent du mal, j'aimerais te dire que je ne te juge pas que par les apparences. Et à chaque fois que tu t'exclames une phrase blessante à mon attention, je me dis qu'il y a quand même un espoir. Que peut-être qu'un jour, tu m'accepteras.

Elle restait là, bouche bée. Pour deux raisons. La première, c'était que les sentiments que venait de lui dire Potter paraissaient très forts. Ce dernier se leva, et acheva avant de remonter à son dortoir:

- Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé, visiblement. Alors, je te laisse à ta lecture, même si je sais que tout ça ne te fera certainement pas changer d'avis.

Il disparut. Son coeur manqua un battement et elle eut soudainement envie de pleurer. La deuxième raison, c'était que justement, ces sentiments, toutes ces choses qu'il avait décrites... Elle les ressentait aussi. Mais pas pour Potter. Pour celui qui avait réussi, pas plus tôt que ce matin, à briser son coeur.

Pour Severus Rogue.

* * *

Hello! Toujours en vie? lol. Bon, ben, voici la bulle 6 Fire Queen ... et j'espère que vous l'avez aimé! J'aime bien faire dire des trucs à Potter, c'est marrant -et non, Lily ne va pas du tout tomber amoureuse de lui parce qu'il lui a dit ça!-. Et effectivement, elle se rend compte que ce que vient de lui dire James correspond tout à fait avec ce qu'elle ressent pour Snape. Sauf qu'évidemment, c'est tout de même largement plus compliqué! Pour notre plus grand plaisir!

**Note importante sur la fic:** Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais cette bulle est tout de même pas mal plus longue que les autres. Ce n'est pas du hasard: demain matin, je pars en vacances en Bretagne ( YOUPI! mdr) pendant deux semaines... OUI, vous avez bien compris, pas d'update pour Mummy Daddy Forgive me pendant DEUX SEMAINES. Je vous rassure, moi aussi ça vous fait mal au coeur! J'aurais quand même mon PC portable (traduction: je pourrais écrire la suite etc) mais pas internet sauf si je trouve un Cybercafé (ce qui serait surprenant là où je vais) donc bon... Comme ça, vous avez un chapitre pas TROP court pour tenir le coup!

Ne faites pas cette tête, moi aussi je suis dégoutée! lol.

Prochaine bubulle... j'ai pas encore trouvé de titre! Donc on verra bien! Suspens et boule de gomme! En tout cas, ça risque d'être riche en action entre vous-savez-qui et vous-savez qui (Lily et Sevy pour ceux qui sont longs à la détente)

Gros bizous et souhaitez moi des bonnes vacs (meuh non, je rigole)

NalaH

PS pour Ira Lea: Salut Ira, je suis DESOLE je voulais te parler sur MSN mais là mon ordi (le familial) bug à mort il s'éteind tout seul ça fait peur OO. Ca sent le virus à des kilomètres (OUIN) donc déjà ça rame un max si en plus je lance la messagerie instantanée ça risque d'être encore pire! Donc bizoo à toi et à dans deux semaines Irouchoupinette! (ainsi qu'à Gwinnyth, habby, Kloonah, Miss Black Hell, bref tous ceux qui review quoi!)


	7. Weapon

**_Conseil: comme ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas updaté, je conseille de relire toute l'histoire. Comme les chapitres font environ une page chacun je crois que ça ne prend pas trop de temps. Donc relisez, vous n'apprécierez que plus cette bulle et les suivantes. Il y a une note en fin de chap que j'aimerais que vous lisiez, too._**

**_Résumé rapide pour ceux qui sont trop fénéants pour lire (lol): Severus perd son livre de potion et c'est Lily qui le retrouve. Elle se rend compte qu'elle est sans doute amoureuse de Severus à cause du loong discours ennuyeux de James. Severus quand à lui ne peut pas la sacquer._

* * *

**

**Mummy, Daddy, Forgive me **

SsSsS

_Bulle 7 - Weapon_

Severus se leva encore plus tôt que d'habitude le lendemain matin. Il avait peu dormi.

Pas qu'il avait des raisons. Certains jours, quand il ressentait que la journée serrait mauvaise, il se levait de lui-même.

Ou peut-être qu'il avait tout simplement trop d'imagination, ces temps-ci... Oui, c'était ça.

Il se dirigea à la grande salle d'un pas lourd, de très mauvaise humeur. Il lança un regard noir à un première année. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait destructeur... Ce sentiment s'accrut quand il s'assit à la table des Serpentards.

Il se servit du café, noir comme l'enfer, et planta son regard dans le vide au loin. Sa vie lui échappait, lentement, irrémédiablement... Il n'arrivait plus à la contrôler, il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait... Il doutait de tout. Etait-il fait pour ce destin qu'on lui ouvrait? Voulait-il ne serait-ce qu'y entrer, dans ce chemin aux pièges diaboliques dont personne n'est jamais ressortit vivant?

Soudainement, il avait envie de contrôler quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Sa propre vie lui échappait, mais... Peut-être qu'en controlant la vie de quelqu'un...

Il se surprit lui-mêm à avoir ces pensées, et mit un sucre dans son café qu'il trouvait trop amer, aujourd'hui. Mais cette idée lui revint aussitôt. Contrôler la vie de quelqu'un... est-ce que ça ne devait pas être jouissif? Pouvoir diriger le temps, les désirs?

Severus Rogue s'ennuyait, et rien ou presque n'aurait pu changer ça. A défaut de contrôler son existence, pourquoi ne pas le faire avec quelqu'un d'insignifiant? Pourquoi ne pas choisir une personne, la faire monter au sommet, et détruire une âme innocente? La faire tomber à ses pieds... sans pitié... sans un regard...

Il avala un gorgée, et le liquide au goût amer lui brûla quelques secondes la gorge. Il l'avait trouvée, son idée. Il s'imaginait déjà, manipulant subtilement chaque seconde de vie, brisant l'esprit d'une personne qui n'avait rien demandé? Innocente, consentante... Participant à sa propre perte...

Il se dit que la première personne à traverser la grande porte serait la bonne. Pauvre élève insconcient que son destin allait être joué entre les mains du diable...

Ce que Severus ne savait pas, c'était que la seule personne à arriver après lui était Lily Evans, mais il ne l'avait jamais remarqué, peu occupé à l'observer. C'était tout juste s'il remarquait sa présence, la plupart du temps... Ce qui devait se passer se produisit.

La porte s'entrouvrit, et il sentit son coeur s'accéllerer, avant de brutalement chuter quand il reconnut Evans. Evans et ses longs cheveux roux, sa peau trop blanche, ses yeux en amande qui à l'instant même le fixait avec appréhension, comme si elle savait le sort qui lui était destiné... Pauvre petite fille...

Alors qu'elle gagna sa place à la table des Gryffondor, Severus soupira et reposa son bol. Il l'avait su en se réveillant. Il l'avait prévu.

Cette journée ne pouvait être que mauvaise...

* * *

(Weapon: Arme)

Mhm... Alors là je ne sais pas en quelle langue m'exprimer. Arabe? Chinois? Anglais? Allemand? Espagnol? Italien? Russe? Ou tout simplement français? Disons que je vais choisir la dernière option.

Je crois que ça doit faire depuis la rentrée que je n'ai pas fait d'update. Je sais, c'est dégoûtant. Surtout que je n'ai aucune excuse valable à part celle que j'étais en écriture d'un roman. (pour ceux que ça intéresse, je viens de finir mon deuxième roman. Les deux seront bientôt envoyés à mon éditeurs). Le pire c'est que je n'ai eu aucune, je dis bien aucune perte d'inspiration. C'est juste que... Pas le temps.

Alors aujourd'hui, j'avais trente minute devant moi, et j'ai écris quelques bulles. Pour me faire pardonner ou du moins essayer, je ne vais pas publier une bulle comme d'habitude mais bien trois. Je conseille à ceux qui ne se souvienne plus de l'histoire de la relire. Elle est courte donc ça ne devrait pas prendre de temps...

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui reviews, je suis encore une fois sincèrement désolée de tout ça. Merci encore sachez que je lis toujours les reviews même si je n'y réponds pas forcément et qu'elles me font toujours plaisir. Je crois que c'est mieux pour tout le monde que j'écrive un chapitre plutôt que des RAR, non? Même si j'essaye de faire les deux.

Gros bisous et bonne lecture, je poste de suite les autres bulles.

NalaH


	8. Sweet Lies

**Mummy, Daddy, Forgive me **

SsSsS

_Bulle 8 - Sweet Lies_

Pourquoi avait-il, bon sang de merde de Merlin, fallut qu'elle tombe amoureuse de _Severus Rogue_? Pourquoi pas de Potter qui lui l'aimait vraiment apparemment? Elle s'imagina embrasser Potter et eut une vague de dégoût. Hmff, non, finalement peut-être que la situation était meilleure ainsi...

Lily Evans se dirigea en traînant les pieds vers la salle d'Arithmancie, sa matière préférée. Là, au moins, Potter ne pourrait plus l'embêter avec ses discours débiles. En effet, aucun des maraudeurs n'avait pris cette option... Mais Rogue, si. Bon sang de merde de Merlin... Pourquoi avait-il fallut, que devant cette cheminée... elle ait enfin compris...

Elle ne ressentait aucune fascination particulière pour Severus, aucune chose différente. Non. Elle était tout bonnement... a-mou-reu-se...

Mais normalement, songea Lily, l'amour n'était pas censé apporter du bonheur, de la joie, de la félicité? Elle attendait toujours les papillons dans son ventre que les livres d'amour qu'elle avait lu lui promettaient.

Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et sortit ses affaires. Au moment même où _il _entra dans la pièce, elle ressentit sa présence. Son sang commença à s'agiter dans ses veines, et aucune idée logique ne réussit à atteindre son cerveau. Lentement, à sa plus grande surprise et à son non moins grand plaisir, Rogue s'assit à côté d'elle... Avec grâce, délicatesse, finesse... et dire que quelques instants auparavant, elle était encore en train de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise comme un vieux pouf!

- Ca ne te dérange pas si je me mets à côté de toi? demanda-t-il en la regardant... dans les yeux.

Ce fut comme si un courant glacé, froid, la transperçait. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme des roses sombres aux multiples pétales tranchants... Son visage n'était peut-être pas harmonieux, mais sa grâce était telle que l'éclat de ses joues aurait pu faire pâlir les étoiles immobiles et passives... Mais là... Il ne souriait pas, mais... Lily s'extasiait déjà assez sur ses yeux pour faire le commentaire ses lèvres...

- Euh, balbutia-t-elle, ses joues devenant rouges comme si on avait frotté la pomme de blanche neige trop longtemps sur son visage pale, ce qui aurait déteint l'écarlate du fruit sur ses pommettes. Euh, non, enfin pourquoi, je veux dire oui...

Il fronça les sourcils mais prit place. Durant tout le cours, il se tut, resta silencieux... Et Lily n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que soudainement il devenait si aimable. Avait-il quelque chose derrière la tête? Oh, oui, sûrement. Lily pouvait parfois être un peu lente, mais ça elle l'avait compris depuis le moment où il avait ouvert la bouche pour lui adresser la parole.

Alors... que voulait-il d'elle? Il attendait forcément quelque chose. Sinon, jamais, vivant ou mort, il n'aurait daigné s'asseoir à côté d'une sang de bourbe... Alors?

Pourtant, rien ne se passa. Elle avait beau l'observer, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir.

La sonnerie résonna et elle s'engouffra dans le couloir en faisant des efforts pour retrouver une respiration normale... Il s'était assis à côté d'elle... Seigneur! AIE!

Elle se retourna, prête à tuer de ses blanches mains celui qui avait osé lui envoyer un objet non identifié sur l'épaule. Elle s'aperçut pourtant que ce n'était, en fait, qu'un simple papier. Adressé à elle? Elle reconnut sans peine l'écriture qui avait tracé son prénom... La même écriture que sur le livre du Prince de Sang mêlé...

_Rendez vous demain à dix-huit heures à la lisière de la fôret interdite. S.R._

C'était bien un message de Severus. Pas de doute. Mais pourquoi cherchait-il tant le contact, à présent? Et elle, pourquoi se posait-elle ces questions idiotes? Lily Evans irait. Même si elle devait y laisser l'honneur des lions...

_Lily Evans, je sais d'avance alors que je t'observe au loin que tu viendras. Rien qu'à voir la rougeur de tes joues trop rondes, je sais déjà que tu ne refuseras. Tu viendras, et alors, je te montrerai... Je te manipulerai, je te ferai croire que tu comptes pour moi... Comme je l'ai fait aujourd'hui, je te mentirai en te faisant croire que tout est possible entre nous. Je t'emmènerai sommet. Parfois, tu me demanderas pourquoi je suis si gentil. Je me retiendrai de te dire que c'est pour mon plaisir, mais surtout, pour me venger de Potter. Alors, quand tu me poseras ces questions, je me contenterai de te mentir, encore et encore... Viens avec moi, Evans. Avec moi, il n'y a pas de roi et de reine. Il y a juste un royaume... Je te montrerai tout ce que tu as toujours rêvé de voir. Je te montrerais tout ce que tu as toujours rêvé de voir. Je te mettrai à la tête de mon royaume, je te ferai voir des diamants invisibles que tu rêveras de posséder mais que je ne pourrai jamais te payer. _

_Puis, sans remords, je te laisserai tomber._

* * *

_(Sweet Lies: Doux mensonges)_


	9. Fade Flowers

**Mummy, Daddy, Forgive me **

SsSsS

_Bulle 9 - Fade Flowers_

Severus n'était pas aussi sûr de son coup qu'il n'en avait l'air. Pour l'instant -seulement pour l'instant- son plan avait l'air de plutôt bien marcher.

Il allait simplement manipuler Evans pour qu'elle croit qu'il l'aime. Simple, mais en vérité beaucoup plus dur qu'il n'y semblait. En effet, il allait falloir un minimum de crédibilité. Il ne pouvait pas arriver comme une fleur "Evans, veux-tu m'épouser?" Non, non, non, il avait quand même une dignité à respecter. Ensuite, quand elle se prendrait pour une reine sur son trône... Potter serait fou de jalousie, et avec un peu de chance, cela le tuerait. Enfin, quand il aurait assez abusé d'Evans... Il l'abandonnerait, et il laisserait le soin à Potter de soigner sa fleur fanée.

Evidemment, il n'avait pas mis son plan à exécution comme ça, à l'aveuglette. Il avait d'abord demandé à Bella, la pro des coups machiavéliques. Elle avait fortement approuvé, il l'avait interrogé: et si Evans ne marchait pas? Si elle ne voulait pas devenir son "amie"? Bella l'avait aussitôt rassuré; Evans était dingue de lui. Il avait frissonné de dégoût -c'était quand même une sang de bourbe!-.

Il avait peur qu'Evans réussisse à comprendre son plan. Avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas assez intelligente pour ça. La figure furieuse que James Potter arborerait bientôt lui apparut à l'esprit, et un grand sourire inhabituel vint troubler la dureté de son visage. Il fit un signe de main à Bellatrix et à Rodolphus qui étaient plus loin dans la salle commune, et sortit. Il se dirigea avec rapidité et agilité vers le hall en remontant les escaliers. Il y était. Au début, il avait eu peur que son ego en prenne un coup, qu'on l'aperçoive à traîner avec une Gryffondor, mais après tout Severus n'était pas le genre de personne à se soucier de ce que les autres pouvaient penser. Il patienta quelques minutes mais n'aperçut personne. Soudain, il entendit un raclement de gorge. Il fit volte face et la vit, enfin.

Elle descendit le grand escalier en rougissant sans arrêt. Elle avait visiblement pris très au sérieux ce rendez-vous... Severus n'allait pas mentir, lui même avait fait un effort de présentation (il savait qu'il n'était pas très beau, pas besoin de s'enlaidir), mais elle avait du passer du temps à se faire jolie. Ses cheveux auburn retombaient jusqu'à ses épaules comme s'ils avaient été baignés dans du vin ensanglanté de part leur belle couleur, une barrette argentée leur donnant des reflets lunaires. Elle portait l'uniforme habituel de Poudlard mais ayant enlevé la robe réglementaire, puis avait visiblement repassé grâce à un sort ses vêtements afin d'être impeccable. Elle était belle, simplement belle, mais tellement agaçante... Il n'était pas sûr de résister à l'envie de lui lancer une méchanceté en voyant ses yeux d'émeraude. La pauvre petite fleur allait souffrir. Et lui aussi. Résister à l'envie de lui lancer un regard méprisant était actuellement très difficile.

- Euhm, salut, dit-elle d'une voix rauque comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas parlé.

- Salut! dit-il sur le ton le plus aimable qu'il put. Tu viens? Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose...

Il la vit sourire nerveusement, avant de hocher la tête. Ils firent quelques pas quand Potter passa. Severus crut que son plan allait tomber à l'eau à cause de cette tête de mongolfière, mais Potter se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau et de les fixer comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, sans bouger. Severus pressa le pas et ils furent bientôt dehors. Bon sang, être gentil, c'était plus dur qu'il ne l'imaginait.

- Viens... ordonna-t-il avec autant de douceur dont il se sentait capable.

Il l'emmena derrière le château, près du lac noir comme de l'encre. Le soleil avait commencé son crépuscule, et le ciel bleuté commençait à prendre des reflets mauves et orangés. Des filets de rose et de marine commençaient déjà à s'entremêler à ces couleurs d'aurore... Il observa une demi seconde avec satisfaction Evans, qui regardait les cieux émerveillée. Ils étaient près de la forêt interdite, à la lisière... parfait. Il la conduisit sur un sentier de la forêt sous son regard intrigué et interrogateur.

- Ce n'est pas interdit? demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide et tremblante, et il eut envie de lui coller une gifle.

- Non. Regarde!

Il l'avait guidé à une petite clairière au milieu de la forêt sombre et angoissante. Une petite clairière où des centaines de rosiers enroulaient les arbres, formaient un tapis sur le sol... Des roses noires comme taillées à même le ciel de minuit. Les grands yeux verts d'Evans s'ouvrirent encore plus et brillèrent, brillèrent si fort que Severus put y observer le reflet des roses à leurs pieds.

- C'est merveilleux! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Toute sa colère et son mépris, ou presque, disparurent quand elle prononça cette phrase et qu'elle se pencha pour cueillir une rose. Remplacés par un sentiment de perdition total. Soudainement, il n'était plus sûr de vouloir faire du mal à Evans. Un petit cri retentit, Evans venait de se faire piquer par les épines de la rose qu'elle avait voulu prendre. Il eut un sourire en voyant sa main dont des minces filets de sang commençaient à en tacher le blanc parfait.

- Rentrons, je crois que Potter n'apprécierait pas que je t'enlève trop longtemps, dit-il d'un ton détaché en se forçant à sourire.

Elle parut déçue de partir de cet endroit, mais elle dut croire que son sourire était véritable car elle sourit à son tour. Ils rentrèrent sans un mot.

Le lendemain matin, Severus se rendit à nouveau à la petite clairière. Il voulait cueillir la rose qu'Evans voulait pour lui offrir. Histoire de lui faire croire qu'il se souciait d'elle. Il s'avança prudemment dans le brouillard sous le soleil matinal, se pencha... Il reconnut sans peine la fleur d'hier. C'était l'une des plus belles, la plus belle. Ses pétales étaient parfaits, réguliers, doux comme de la soie, ses épines particulièrement tranchantes. Une rose noire, parfaite.

Une rose noire qui, pendant la nuit, avait fané.

* * *

( Fade Flowers : fleurs fanées)

Voilou... Pour la prochaine publication, je ne vais pas vous mentir, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je pense que le week-end prochain je posterai encore trois bulle mais je n'en suis pas sûre.

Je m'en vais de ce pas répondre aux reviews! Bye et bonne semaine!

NalaH


End file.
